During dental procedures especially those involving dental implants and the like, the clinician must often grab, carry, orient, and then place the dental component into the correct position in the patient's mouth. While holding onto the dental component to prevent the soft tissue from ejecting the component, the clinician will often use his or her other hand to rotate screw driver to fix the part in place. Because of the small size of the dental components, often only 15 mm in length at most, the parts are difficult to handle and grasp, especially in the vicinity of neighboring teeth. This is farther exacerbated by a clinician's reduced dexterity when wearing gloves.
A need exists for a tool and component that will facilitate the grasping, manipulation, placement and orientation of such components. By “component” as used herein it is intended to mean any device or construct useful in dental procedures, such as for example, implants, implant abutments, dental appliances, and the like. The invention is exemplified herein with respect to a scan flag as may be used during dental implant treatment procedures.